Passenger vehicles, such as automobiles for example, may include one or more vehicle seats that may be configured to support occupants within the vehicle. The one or more vehicle seats may be secured to and/or otherwise supported on a floor located within a passenger compartment of the vehicle. For example, and without limitation, the seat may be supported by one or more seat track assemblies configured for movement in the fore and aft directions (e.g., forward and backward) along the floor of the vehicle.
The seat track assemblies may be configured to be selectively adjusted between various positions along a lower rail. For example, and without limitation, a passenger within the vehicle may actuate a lever and/or an electrical switch to move a seat track assembly forward and/or backward relative to a lower rail. Some seat track assemblies include a component that allows a first rail of the seat track assembly to slide and/or move along a second rail of the seat track assembly. For example, and without limitation, the component may include a cage and roller system. In embodiments, a system for preventing damage to rollers associated with a cage and roller system and for allowing rails of a seat track assembly to slide and/or move independently of a restricted movement of the cage and roller system may be desirable.